1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to automatic speech recognition and more particularly to a system and method of performing automatic speech recognition using an embedded local automatic speech recognition system using private user data and a remote network based automatic speech recognition system.
2. Introduction
Some auto manufacturers have indicated the desire to provide a virtual assistant capability using a network speech recognizer. A vehicle or other mobile device is often but not always connected to a network such as the Internet or a cellular network. When such a device is not connected to a network, there should be functionality for performing automatic speech recognition that is as close as possible to that obtained by a recognizer with network capabilities. As is known in the art, a local speech recognition system either in an automobile or on a mobile device may not have as much computing power as a network-based automatic speech recognition system. Accordingly, the results that may be obtained from a local automatic speech recognition system will typically be inferior to recognition performed in the network.